


Anniversaire

by asteryllis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa's birthday, c'est mon premier post ew, il manque trop de oiatsukage ici, je suis venue éclairer votre chemin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteryllis/pseuds/asteryllis
Summary: C'était la première fois qu'Oikawa fêtait son anniversaire seul.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Anniversaire

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey :) c'est mon premier post sur ao3 et c'est un os oiatsukage ! il a été écrit à l'occasion de l'anniversaire d'oikawa -qui est aujourd'hui ! donc voilà, joyeux anniversaire à oikawa <3
> 
> (c'est également la fin de haikyuu mais n'en parlons pas car je suis toujours jHSKkLS')
> 
> bonne lecture !!
> 
> (ps : il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance)

_20/07/2013_

C’était la première fois qu’Oikawa fêtait son anniversaire seul.

Juste après avoir gradué du lycée, Oikawa s'était rendu en Argentine pour commencer sa carrière professionnelle de volley-ball. Bien sûr, au début, ça a été dur pour lui de s'adapter à un nouvel environnement et la différence de langue n'a pas beaucoup aidé. Mais cela ne l'a pas découragé et il continuait à s'accrocher, sa détermination au maximum. Les seuls inconvénients étaient que même s'il avait des coéquipiers, ils n'étaient pas plus proches que ça, et un peu plus tous les jours, il manquait sa famille, ses amis et ses petits amis dont la relation venait tout juste d'officialiser. 

Et oui, parce qu’après avoir mis sa fierté de côté -pour peut-être la première fois de sa vie, Oikawa avait tenté le tout pour le tout et avoué son amour pour son stupide Tobio-chan et son insupportable Atsu-chan en février dernier.

Il était persuadé qu'il allait se faire rejeter, pensait qu'il avait peut-être mal interpréter les derniers mois passés, que les messages et appels quotidiens n'expliquaient rien. Mais il ne voulait pas partir en Argentine le coeur lourd, rongé pas des regrets qu'il aurait pu éviter, alors après avoir flemmarder un week-end entier chez Iwaizumi, il s'était décidé.

Ce jour-là était peut-être ce que les gens appelaient "le plus beau jour de leur vie" car quand il reçut deux oui à son charabia philosophique de presque trois mille mots qui servait de déclaration d'amour, il eut l'impression d'avoir gagner des millions au loto, que des feux d'artifice explosaient dans sa poitrine, que le monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de lui, d'être devenu le roi du monde -parce que n'oublions pas qu'Oikawa est également le roi de l'exagération. 

C'était quand même un pari risqué, au vu de son départ en Argentine quelques semaines plus tard mais ce n'était pas comme si les trois passeurs en avaient peur. 

À cette époque, il menait déjà une relation à distance avec Atsumu étant donné que celui-ci habitait dans la préfecture d’Hogyo mais avait l'occasion de rencontrer Tobio régulièrement puisqu'ils habitaient tous les deux à Miyagi. 

Sauf que là, c'était différent. Il avait ses deux petits amis à l'autre bout du monde, séparé par douze putain d'heures de décalage horaire. Bien sûr, ils s'échangeaient des nouvelles tous les jours, mais ils avaient toujours besoin de se lever tôt ou de se coucher tard. En soi, ce n'était pas un problème pour Oikawa mais il s'inquiétait pour la santé de ses copains -car oui il ne pensait pas qu'à son beau visage. 

Ce n'était pas tout, il manquait cruellement Kageyama qu'il avait l'habitude de voir toutes les semaines. Des fois, la nuit dans son lit, il imaginait les cheveux noirs et doux sous ses doigts à la place de son oreiller. Et puis il imaginait ce que ça ferait s’il avait la chance de voir Atsumu plus souvent, s'ils arriveraient à rester seuls tous les deux dans une pièce pendant plus de cinq minutes sans s'entretuer -mais même si Oikawa ne l'avouait pas, il aimait la dynamique de leur relation. 

En soi, il aurait tellement aimé passer son anniversaire avec ses petits amis. 

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, lorsque son réveil sonna et que Tooru se réveilla, il se trouvait encore seul. Il n’y avait pas sa famille qui rentrait en trombe par la porte, pas de cris surexcités, pas de confettis, pas de gâteau. Juste son réveil qui continuait à sonner répétitivement et il ne s'attarda pas pour le débrancher violemment. 

Il ouvrit les yeux peu à peu et les frotta pour y voir plus clair. Il se redressa et s'étira lentement, toujours un peu endormi. Il bailla un coup avant de retomber sur son lit, fatigué, ennuyé. Ce n'était pas son genre mais il avait envie de paresser un peu. Juste cinq minutes. Il attrapa son téléphone posé sur la commode à côté de son lit et tapa le code qui n'était autre que la date de sa mise en couple avec Kageyama et Miya. 

Une pile de messages défila sous ses yeux et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres car avoir de l'attention lui faisait toujours plaisir. Il cliqua sur les premiers venus et fut dirigé sur le bon vieux groupe chat d’Aoba Johsai, toujours actif avec la même stupide équipe, malgré que les troisièmes années ne faisaient plus partis du lycée. Après tout, personne n'avait osé le quitter ou le supprimer. 

AOBG SUPREMACY

Makki : joyeux anniversaire oikawa, 19 ans déjà, ça commence à faire vieux ;) 

Mattsun : bientôt des cheveux blancs eh ~ joyeux anniversaire ex-capitaine ;) 

Kindaichi-chan : joyeux anniversaire Oikawa-san !!! 

Kunimi-chan : joyeux anniv’

Yahaba-chan : Happy birthday

Watachi : joyeux anniversaire! :) 

Iwa-chan traître (｀Д´) : joyeux anniv trashykawa, t’es vraiment une ordure genre je savais pas que c'était possible les merdes comme toi dans ce monde mais à croire que oui. j'espère quand même que t'auras du bon gâteau bouffon

Makki : ew j'aurais parié tout l'argent que j'ai pas que t'aurais direct dis un truc comme ça jpp

Oikawa : omg merci tout le monde, sauf à toi Iwa-chan bien sûr, oh attendez Iwa-chan qui ? ah bah je sais pas. je connais pas d’Iwa-chan :/ ¡ mira vos ! mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Mattsun : omg mais tu lui en veux toujours ptdrr

Yahaba-chan : le selfie avec Ushijima là ? 

Kindaichi-chan : Iwaizumi-san a fait un selfie avec Ushijima ?? 

Makki : mdr mais oikawa t’es toujours sur ça gros

Iwa-chan traître (｀Д´) : bon tu ftg et tu réponds à mon appel maintenant car après j'aurais plus le temps fdp

Oikawa : non mais t’as trop cru que j'allais te pardonner comme ça, avec nos 13 ans d'amitié, je te rappelle que tu m’as TRAHI

Kunimi-chan : il va se faire gifler

Iwa-chan traître (｀Д´) : si tu décroches pas jte jure je te pète le crâne depuis californie et on va m'entendre briser tes os jusqu'au japon shittykawa 

Oikawa : … oui oui d'accord c'est bon

Mattsun : faible

Makki : faible 2 

Kunimi-chan : :p

Oikawa se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il répondit à l'appel de son meilleur ami et mit sur haut-parleur avant de poser son téléphone sur le bureau pour pouvoir tirer les rideaux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, l'air entrant dans la pièce apportant de la fraîcheur, agréable. Le soleil commençait à se lever et Tooru appréciait la vue tandis que le vent fit voler ses cheveux. Il vivait dans un appartement assez convenable à San Juan, également bien situé. Il observa quelques personnes marcher au bas de la rue. 

-Assikawa, l'interrompit la voix d'Iwaizumi dans sa contemplation. 

-Iwa-chan ! Tu peux pas être méchant avec moi dès le matin ! se plaignit-il directement. 

-Si je peux, il entendit des bruits de pas de l'autre côté, Iwaizumi devait être en train de marcher. Bref. Ça va ? 

-Ouais, répondit-il distraitement en bougeant jusqu'à son armoire pour tirer une paire de survêtement. 

-Pour de vrai. 

Des fois, Oikawa oubliait que Iwa-chan était en fait son meilleur ami depuis treize ans comme il le disait si bien, qu'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à le tromper. 

-Nan, avoua-t-il alors en se déshabillant pour enfiler ses habits. Je suis super loin de la maison et je sais pas, j'aurais bien aimé avoir une fête avec tout le monde. Honnêtement, j'ai même envie que tu sois là pour me frapper si tu veux tout savoir.

-Pff… il entendit un petit rire à l'autre bout du téléphone et attrapa son gilet accroché sur la chaise près du bureau. Ils te manquent ? 

-Tout le temps. Si tu savais, Iwa-chan… soupira-t-il dramatiquement. 

-C'est vraiment pas pratique douze heures de décalage horaire quand même… 

-Merci beaucoup, j’avais pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle. 

-Bah… sois pas déprimé pour ça, imbécile. Aujourd'hui j'ai un bon pressentiment, je suis sûr que tu vas passer une bonne journée, lui dit son meilleur ami et Oikawa referma la fenêtre. 

-J'espère alors !

-Fais plus qu'espérer parce que si jamais je te vois désespéré, tu seras prêt à prendre des claques. Et tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. 

-Oui, bien sûr… 

Il agrippa son sac qui traînait au bas de son lit où se trouvait ses vêtements de sport, ses chaussures de gymnase, ses genouillères, une bouteille d'eau et un ballon de volley, prit son téléphone dans son élan, puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle d'eau juste à côté. Il se lava le visage et jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans le miroir, inspecta rapidement ses cheveux. _Parfaits, comme d'habitude._

-Bon. Mec, je vais devoir te laisser. 

-Ok à plus-

-Je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire Oikawa. Profite bien de ta journée même si t’as plus ton groupe de fangirls pour te soutenir, plaisanta Iwaizumi.

-T'inquiète… rit Oikawa. Merci Iwa, ça fait toujours du bien de te parler. Passe une bonne journée aussi. Bye. 

-Bye. 

L’appel finit et Tooru se dirigea jusqu'à la petite cuisine. Petite mais moderne et bien équipée. Il tira l'une des chaises autour de la table avant de s'y asseoir. Il attrapa le paquet qui se trouvait au milieu de la table, le reste de pain au lait qu'il avait décidé de réserver la veille dedans. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête de pas oublier d'en racheter. 

Il vérifia alors le reste de ses messages et prit le temps d'y répondre à chacun. Enfin fini, il cliqua alors sur la dernière conversation qu'il restait, celle qui l'intéressait particulièrement et cliqua hâtivement dessus. 

SETTERS OF THE WORLD <3

atsumu piss hair <3 : OI JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TOORU-KUN, JE TE SOUHAITE TOUTE LA BONNE MERDE DU MONDE ET N'OUBLIE PAS QUE JE TE CRACHE DESSUS <3

stupide tobio-chan <3 : joyeux anniversaire Oikawa-san

atsumu piss hair <3 : TOBIO-KUN!!

atsumu piss hair <3 : TU POURRAIS LE DIRE AVEC ENTHOUSIASME QUAND MÊME 

stupide tobio-chan <3 : pourquoi t'écris en majuscules

stupide tobio-chan <3 : j'ai l'impression que tu me cris dessus

atsumu piss hair <3 : C'EST LE BUT UN PEU

stupide tobio-chan <3 : non. 

atsumu piss hair <3 : :(

stupide tobio-chan <3 : joyeux anniversaire Oikawa-san avec enthousiasme :) 

atsumu piss hair <3 : :) 

stupide tobio-chan <3 : mais c'est qui enthousiasme wtf 

atsumu piss hair <3 : je

atsumu piss hair <3 : jLQJJSnBSKQK$>[™€>>[>U NSNWNWGRH29#=%+"*RHHA@HSBBS! #) #) "(#=? #) #! *? 2=91=#=MlzkwjkslL RESPIRATION.

stupide tobio-chan <3 : ? 

Oikawa : coucou <3 merci beaucoup dkzjsk j'vous aime ;) enfin pas toi atsupute prends pas trop la confiance 

atsumu piss hair <3 : ouais c'est ça j'espère tu te feras écraser par un camion aujourd'hui <3

Oikawa : oui toi aussi mi boludo <3

stupide tobio-chan <3 : mais c'est qui enthousiasme ?? 

atsumu piss hair <3 : c'est ma cousine

Oikawa : enthousiasme c'est ce que ressentent les gens quand ils me voient ;) 

stupide tobio-chan <3 : pourquoi Oikawa-san passerait son anniversaire avec ta cousine Atsumu ? 

atsumu piss hair <3 : parce que ma cousine a des miel pops

Oikawa : attendez pause

Oikawa : Tobio

stupide tobio-chan <3 : ?

atsumu piss hair <3 : oui¿¿

Oikawa : Tobio depuis quand tu appelles atsumu, atsumu ???? genre

Oikawa : genre MOI tu me connais depuis CINQ ans et lui ??? même pas un an ?? 

Oikawa : et moi depuis tout ce temps, c'est JUSTE "Oikawa-san" ? c'est une blague ?

Oikawa : non parce que tu ne m'as JAMAIS appelé par mon prénom. 

Oikawa : ok c'est comme ça. d'accord. je retiens. oui. D'ACCORD. j'oublie pas. 

Oikawa : non parce que je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous tu vois. mais visiblement je m'étais TROMPÉ. je me sens TRAHI. encore une fois ma confiance a été ABUSÉE. 

atsumu piss hair <3 : mais jpp je suis en train de mourir t'es srx-

Oikawa : oui je suis très SÉRIEUX là. 

stupide tobio-chan <3 : bah non t'es Oikawa-san

Oikawa : .

atsumu piss hair <3 : jE RESPIRE PLUS

atsumu piss hair <3 : omg d elair

stupide tobio-chan <3 : tu veux dire de l'air ? 

atsumu piss hair <3 : oui bref cest la même sllswk

Oikawa : . 

Oikawa : je vais aller m'enterrer

stupide tobio-chan <3 : mais si j'appelle Atsumu, Atsumu, c'est parce que si je l'appelle Miya dans les gc ça confond avec Osamu-san :v

atsumu piss hair <3 : ew tobio t'as mis le smiley :v sjsnkskalso

Oikawa : non mais ok

Oikawa : d'accord. y a pas de problème. 

atsumu piss hair <3 : moi à chaque fois que je te vois agir comme une drama queen : pFFF

Oikawa : tg

stupide tobio-chan <3 : ah je dois y aller à plus

atsumu piss hair <3 : moi aussi, ma mère m'appelle :p bye tobio-kun, tooru-kun

Oikawa : bye

Oikawa : <3

Tooru éteignit son téléphone et le posa sur la table. Il mâchait son pain au lait, pensif. Il devait être un peu plus de dix-huit heures au Japon, Tobio et Atsumu venaient sûrement de terminer leurs entraînements et de rentrer chez eux. Bien que, connaissant les deux passeurs, ils auraient très bien pu rester encore plus tard. Ils devaient bel et bien être occupés. 

Il soupira et vint se gratter la nuque. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, vérifiant si Iwaizumi n'avait pas vu ou entendu son soupir. Peut-être qu'il avait posé des caméras ? Enfin, à quoi Oikawa pensait, son meilleur ami était en Californie. En tout cas, il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il n'allait quand même pas passer toute la journée à se morfondre sur son sort. 

Il rangea son téléphone dans son sac qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur le dos, et jeta l'emballage du pain au lait dans la poubelle. Il attrapa les clés posées sur le meuble à l'entrée, les fit tourner sur les doigts avant de les enfoncer dans la serrure. Oikawa sortit de chez lui et prit soin de correctement fermer la porte.

Il rejoignit rapidement le gymnase habituel où s'entraînait son équipe, en prenant le bus et en marchant un peu. Il était l'un des premiers à arriver et ne perdit pas de temps pour se changer et s'échauffer. Le reste de ses coéquipiers arrivaient peu de temps après et Oikawa les salua rapidement de la main, trop occupé à exercer son service. 

L'entraînement se déroula à son habitude, peut-être mieux même car Tooru sentait que la synchronisation avec les membres de son équipe s'améliorait. Ses services étaient également très bons, gagnant toujours un peu plus en puissance et précision. Il prit en note les conseils qu'on lui donna et les appliqua à la lettre, toujours avide d'en apprendre plus.

Le coach leur signala que l'entraînement de l'après-midi serait annulé car une inspection du bâtiment aurait lieu. Même si Oikawa était dégouté, il décida que c'était une bonne occasion pour se reposer. Il fit le chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires et se changea. Il s'assit sur le banc et enleva ses chaussures, les rangea dans son sac ainsi que ses genouillères. Soudain, la lumière de la pièce disparut, et tout était plongé dans le noir. 

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tooru!

Ses coéquipiers l'encerclaient, le capitaine de l'équipe en face de lui, tenant du pain au lait avec une bougie dessus. Ils étaient tous en train de chanter et son coeur se réchauffa, touché par le geste qui lui rappelait les temps où ses admiratrices l'entouraient dans la récréation. Ce n'était peut-être pas ses amis mais c'était quand même des proches et qui était Oikawa pour refuser d'être au centre de l'attention. Ils l'incitèrent à faire un voeu et il s'autorisa à murmurer quelques mots à voix basse. 

Il souffla alors sur la bougie et tout le monde applaudit et le félicita. On vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le taquiner, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'on lui disaient. Il accepta le pain au lait avec plaisir et fut flatté que ses équipiers se souvenaient qu'il adorait ça, même s'il en avait presque toujours avec lui. Ça ne valait pas tous les petits gâteaux faits maison qu'il recevait au lycée mais l'attention y était.

Il fit le chemin du retour avec quelques personnes, les écoutant parler d'une oreille. Ils se séparèrent en chemin car ils allaient manger au restaurant et même s'ils lui avaient proposé de venir, Oikawa déclina poliment l'offre car il n'avait pas l'argent et pas vraiment l'envie non plus. Il leur souhaita alors une bonne journée et arriva à temps pour prendre le bus qui menait jusqu'à chez lui. 

Parvenu jusqu'à son appartement, il retira ses chaussures et jeta son sac au pied de la table de cuisine. Il remarqua le double des clés sur la commode à l'entrée, ne se souvint pas de les avoir mises là mais ne fit pas très attention, après tout, il faisait souvent des choses inconsciemment ces derniers temps. Il fit un tour aux toilettes et retourna dans la cuisine, ouvrit les placards pour en tirer une pastabox. Oikawa se nourrissait généralement de plats achetés au supermarché, ne sachant pas cuisiner, ou sinon allait manger dehors. Il mit la pastabox à chauffer deux minutes au micro-ondes et s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour la déguster.

Il posa sans gêne ses jambes sur la table basse et attrapa en même temps la télécommande posée dessus. Il zappa sur différentes chaînes de télés espagnoles et décida finalement de laisser sur les informations. _C'est tellement ennuyant,_ pensa Oikawa. 

Il repéra alors un magazine de volleyball qui traînait négligemment au sol et arqua un sourcil. Il avait l'habitude de les ranger soigneusement en pile au bas de la table basse alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se trouvait là ? Il le ramassa songeusement, et- oh. C'était le magazine que Tooru avait acheté le mois dernier qui concernait les étoiles montantes du Japon, où se trouvait l'un de ses petits amis, Atsumu, dit apparemment très prometteur. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. 

Il essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il l'avait lu puis abandonna, ne se posant pas plus de questions que ça. Il se concentra sur la télévision, faisant de son mieux pour comprendre les phrases entièrement avant de finalement laisser tomber, les mots entrant et ressortant de ses oreilles. 

Oikawa décida d'allumer le ventilateur au sol, orienté vers le haut, cherchant de quoi s'occuper. Il zieuta les dvd Star Wars minutieusement rangés dans le meuble télé et se demanda s'il devait les regarder ou pas. Il renonça à l'idée et jeta la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond. 

Il bougea enfin du canapé après dix minutes, éteignit la télévision et le ventilateur. Il s'étira et prit la pastabox pour la jeter à la poubelle. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir, était, deux boîtes de nouilles déjà dedans. Ses yeux sortirent presque de ses orbites et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il vit les couverts dans le lavabo. _Je n'avais pas sorti la poubelle hier ? Quand est-ce que j'ai mangé des nouilles ?_

Il se massa les tempes, réfléchissant à toute allure. Il retourna à l'entrée et regarda de nouveau le double des clés tranquillement installé sur la commode. _C'est bizarre. Super bizarre._

Tooru se retourna et examina son appartement furtivement. Il aperçut alors deux paires de chaussures qui ne lui appartenaient pas dans le tas où résidait les siennes et faillit s'étrangler. Il ne s'attarda pas pour en arriver à une conclusion.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre, les sens affolés, la panique le submergeant. Arrivé, la porte était fermée et il marcha presque à la pointe des pieds. Il plaqua doucement son corps contre la porte et tendit l'oreille, essayant d'entendre un quelconque bruit provenant de l'intérieur. Il n'entendit rien de particulier puis il y eut une sorte de frottement. Un froissement de lit. 

_Oh mon dieu._

Il sentit le stress monter en lui, son corps se raidir, ses genoux trembler, ses phalanges blanchir. Sa main vint se refermer avec frayeur sur la poignée de porte. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, se calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait. La peur le rongeait, il pouvait sentir son coeur battre dans ses oreilles et il se demanda si un coeur pouvait exploser. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Il ne pouvait pas juste entrer comme si de rien n'était, il ne devait pas agir par impulsion. 

Il se demanda depuis quand est-ce que les intrus étaient entrés chez lui et s'ils avaient remarqués sa présence. Pourquoi venaient-ils le cambrioler lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être que c'était des gens qu'il connaissait. Enfin, non, ce n'était pas possible, tous les gens qu'Oikawa connaissait l'adoraient. 

_Je n'ai rien de particulier. Peut-être qu'ils m'ont déjà vu et ont pensé que j'étais riche comme je suis beau._

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils voudraient bien me voler ? Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus. Oh non. Si c'est ce que je pense…_

Il ouvrit les yeux en un éclair. 

_Ma couverture avec des soucoupes volantes !_

Tooru n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et ouvrit la porte dans un grand fracas, celle-ci se retrouva immédiatement claquée contre le mur. 

-Plus un geste ou j'appelle la police ! hurla Oikawa, la peur se ressentant dans sa voix. 

Il avait les mains moites et sa mâchoire se décrocha presque lorsqu'il vit les présumés voleurs. 

Deux personnes beaucoup trop calmes se trouvaient allongées dans son lit et ils étaient désormais en train de le regarder, le premier étant un blond aux yeux remplis de malice et au sourire beaucoup trop agaçant, tenant son téléphone à la main. Il entourait de son bras le second qui reposait contre sa poitrine, un noiraud aux grands yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan, à l'air beaucoup trop innocent. 

-V-vous ! s'esclaffa-t-il. 

-Surpriseee, dit le blond en lui faisant un signe de paix. Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais actuellement, c'est tellement drôle ! 

Il avait l'impression d'être un idiot comme ça, planté devant la porte, le visage sûrement défiguré de surprise. Et de joie. 

Il était à court de mots. Il sentit les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux et lorsqu'il vit ses deux copains se redresser pour venir vers lui, il préféra se jeter sur eux et les refit tomber sur le lit avec son poids. Il les entoura de ses bras, beaucoup trop heureux. 

-Er- Tu- Tooru-kun- tu nous putain d'écrases ! 

-Atsumu, Tobio ! Je suis tellement content, si vous savez ! 

-Oui- Mais, j'étouffe là-, se plaignit Atsumu. 

Il relâcha sa prise sur eux et leva un peu la tête pour les regarder. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changé et avaient toujours cet air incroyablement stupide. 

-Joyeux anniversaire Tooru. 

Oikawa sentit son coeur rater un battement. 

-Oh mon dieu, Tobio-chan ! Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi mignon ? 

-Je ne suis pas mignon, contredit Kageyama en faisant sa fameuse moue. Et c'est juste que Atsumu m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir si je t'appelais comme ça. 

-Ew ! gloussa Oikawa comme une adolescente amoureuse. Tobiooo, ça me fait très très plaisir. 

Il se baissa et embrassa chastement Tobio avant de le bombarder de baisers le long de la mâchoire. Il apprécia la douce odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué mais sérieusement, il se demandait quel shampoing son cadet mettait car il sentait putain de bon. 

-Eh, je suis là moi aussi.

-Voyons, ne sois pas jaloux Atsu-chan, t'en auras aussi, plaisanta Tooru et il vint l'embrasser lui aussi. 

Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner et s'embrasser pendant un long moment car oui, Oikawa n'avait pas eu l'occasion de partager toute son affection physiquement pendant des mois et il avait juste envie d'être niais pour cette journée. 

Les trois passeurs étaient donc allongés dans le lit, en train de regarder le plafond, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. 

-N'empêche vous m'avez fait super peur quand même, fit remarquer Oikawa. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait des voleurs chez moi. 

-Des voleurs qui auraient pris le temps de manger des nouilles ? blagua Miya. 

-Chut. Et puis comment vous avez réussi à entrer ? 

-Avec les doubles, répondit Kageyama comme si ça semblait évident. 

-Mais où est-ce que vous les-

-Sous le seuil de la porte. 

-Mais comment-

-Tu cachais le double de tes clés sous le seuil de la porte dans ta maison à Miyagi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu me connaissais si bien Tobio, dit Oikawa étonné.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que tu as un magazine de volley où j'apparais dedans. Je savais que tu t'étais trop fan de moi, soupira théâtralement Atsumu. 

-Calme tes chevilles, taquina-t-il. Mais sérieux. C'est pour de vrai ? Comment vous êtes venus ici ? 

-Bah on a pris l'avion ? 

-Non, mais oui, je veux dire, comment ? Pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir hein, au contraire, mais comment vous avez fait, depuis quand vous avez prévu tout ça ? 

-Ah… depuis un moment quand même, dit Atsumu en posant la main sur son menton pensivement. Peut-être dès que tu as fait ton départ en Argentine en fait. Tobio et moi on s'est dit que ce serait bien qu'on te rende visite là-bas. C'était pas encore sûr mais on a commencé à mettre de l'argent de côté tout ça… puis le mois dernier, on en a discuté plus sérieusement et on a décidé que ce serait bien d'y aller la semaine de ton anniversaire, d'autant plus que c'est les vacances. 

-Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi ? articula Oikawa, au bord des larmes une nouvelle fois, ému. 

-Oui et aussi, c'est Iwaizumi-san qui nous a donné ton adresse, ajouta Tobio en se rappelant. 

-Quoi- Iwa- ah- ce bâtard, il était dans le coup. Il le savait c'est pour ça qu'il était comme ça ce matin, jura-t-il. Enfin… vous êtes complètement fous quand même. Vous aurez pu vous entraîner pour le Spring Inter-High mais vous avez préféré venir me voir en Argentine. Wow.

-Qui a dit qu'on n'allait pas s'entraîner ? Bien sûr qu'on est ici pour te voir et les vacances mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas s'entraîner. On pourra même essayer le beach volley puisque j'ai réussi à forcer Tobio-kun à prendre son maillot ! 

-Oui. Forcer, soupira Kageyama. Et puis de toute façon j'ai pris une balle de volley avec moi. 

-Ah, c'est vrai, à quoi je m'attendais, rit Oikawa. 

-Mais pour le moment… joyeux anniversaire. 

Et il ne pouvait pas nier avoir apprécier les deux regards joueurs qu'on lui lançait. 

Rectification : C'était la première fois qu'Oikawa fêtait son anniversaire avec ses petits amis. Et sûrement pas la dernière. 

**Author's Note:**

> dooonc voilà c'est la fin de cet os ! j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)
> 
> (le texte ci-dessous est juste ma passion pour le oikage ok mdr)  
> alors déjà, je suis entrée dans le fandom hq vers janvier. j'avais déjà lu le premier tome il y avait longtemps mais à ce moment là, j'ai décidé de lire tout le manga. dooonc j'ai lu tous les scans bla bla bla l'anime était génial aussi. bREF. au début, je suis partie chercher des ff yaoi tout ça parce que oui voilà vous connaissez. j'ai du lire 2-3 kagehina mais ça m'a pas trop branchée. et puis là. LÀ. je suis tombée sur une putain de ff oikage je sais pas comment mais c'était comme la porte du paradis genre c'était la révélation de ma vie ?? puis j'ai continué à lire toutes les autres ??? c'était la première fois depuis un bail que je ressentais ce genre d'émotions en lisant genre omg. et puis après je suis partie voir les djs, tout le tralala, je suis passée par pint, tumblr, deviantart, whi, insta, facebook, twitter, wattpad, ao3 (presque toutes les 68 pages aHEM) PARTOUT pour avoir du fucking oikage ??? vous savez pas à quel point je les aime je les shippe je vie je bois je respire pour eux le soir quand je m'endors j'imagine des histoires sur eux PUTAIN. c'est mon obsession complète depuis 5 mois ? mon oTP ?? ok je commence à beaucoup parler wow-  
> dooonc juste pour dire que le foie gras c'est ma nourriture préférée et que le oikage est comme le foie gras 😔  
> je parlerais pas du atsukage sinon ce serait trop long mais en bref c'est mon péché mignon hhhh
> 
> bref, je posterais sûrement d'autres os ou ff sur ce compte !! à la revoyure !


End file.
